


Lime Green

by partofforever (edvic)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, M/M, Riddle at Hogwarts Era, Tonelly, fight me, yes I just named this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edvic/pseuds/partofforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you ever wonder, who helped Cornelius Fudge choose his most recognizable bowler hat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lime Green

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Perks of Parings Challenge - my chosen character was (of course) Tom Riddle Jr. and my perk was to write a romantic 300 words drabble about Tom and Cornelius Fudge.

Golden hair. Deep-set eyes. And he was so small, pocket-size. Wasn't he sweet to look at?

Why hasn't he realized it earlier? Cornelius Fudge was the one.

And he was so cruel! Didn't even cast him a single glance during their potion class. Didn't he know Tom was suffering not being able to sit by his side? Of course Cornelius didn't know – he was so kind, so good-willed, he wouldn't do it on purpose. It was probably his fault. Or Slughorn's!

They were visiting Gladrags Wizardwear; Cornelius was going home for Christmas and decided he needed a new headwear. Until this day Tom was sure he would laugh at bowler hats forever, but wasn't Cornelius looking delightful?

"You should wear lime green," he tried to hint kindly, seeing his Huffplepuff's love hesitancy, at the same time thinking about a pet name for the man of his life. Cornelius sounded so... grimly . Corn? Corny? No, those weren't any better.

"Nelly," he whispered, tasting the name. He liked it.

"Did you say something, Tom?," Cornelius asked, turning around with the lime green hat on his head already. So glamorous.

"I only wanted to let you know that you look absolutely enchanting, Nelly," he stated confidently, smiling cheerfully at his classmate. "You won't mind me calling you Nelly?"

"I-I guess..." Cornelius gave him a sliglty frightened look and took off the flashy hat, blushing fiercely. "I-I'll go pay for it."

So shy and modest! What did he do to deserve being loved by the most charming person in the entire world?

...

"Albus, do you have a minute?," Horace Slughorn looked more troubled than usually. "I'm afraid someone stole my whole supply of Amortentia."


End file.
